


That Look (On Hiatus)

by RockerChick06



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockerChick06/pseuds/RockerChick06
Summary: No matter what... whenever Steve looked at Tony, he could tell what was on the man's mind. Except when it was him on Tony's mind. If that, then Steve was oblivious.The story in which Tony is madly in love with Steve and desires to make that perfectly clear to the oblivious man of his dreams.





	1. Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Happy New Year! I am sorry I was gone for so long. My life got pretty hectic and I had absolutely no time to write, which really upset me. But I'm finally back, this time with a Stony story! As for my other stories that are incomplete, they will remain that way until I become inspired enough to complete them. So no new parts for my other stories right now. Lately I've been swimming in the Avengers movies due to the fact that I am incredibly excited for Infinity War this year. Also, I've always shipped Stony so I figured I'd write a story about them. I hope you guys enjoy this one! :)

Steve Rogers had just found out that the woman who had his heart passed away in her sleep. After Steve caught wind of the news and attended her funeral, he tried night after night to get some sleep himself... but he couldn't. He just had so much trouble coping with the loss of his love. He couldn't sleep or eat. All he could do was cry. Captain America... crying. Even though he knew this was a normal reaction to death and that no one could see him in the privacy of his home, Steve was still ashamed of the salty tears that ran down his face. 

One day, a week after Peggy's death, Steve was trying his hardest to work through his grief when all of a sudden his phone rang and he ran to answer it. As he did, he could feel a lump in his throat. 

Steve: Hello. He mumbled, sniffling. 

?: Steve? The voice on the other end of the phone said. It was Tony. Tony Stark. The one and only Iron Man. Member of the Avengers and of course one of Steve's best friends. No matter how much they got on each other's nerves. 

Steve: Oh, Hi Tony. Steve said, trying to conceal his sadness but probably failing. 

Tony sighed into the phone. Steve made a confused face on the other end. 

Tony: What's wrong? He asked. 

Steve took a deep breath away from the phone before coming back in close to it. 

Steve: What do you mean? He asked. 

Tony scoffed. 

Tony: Oh come on, I know somethin's wrong. I know when you're upset. You know that. Now what is it? Tony said.

Steve bursts out in tears before his reply.

Steve: She's gone! Peggy is gone! Steve cried. 

Tony sighed again.

Tony: Oh Steve... are you okay? He asked.

Steve: I'm fine Tony, I'm fine. Steve replied. His voice sounded on the edge of panic and Tony could read that. 

Tony: No Steve, you aren't. Want me to come over? He asked.

Steve: No Tony, I swear I'm fine. Steve replied.

Tony: Sure you are. Tony replied sarcastically. 

Tony: I'm coming over. Tony said.

Steve: No- Steve said right after Tony hung up on him. 

Steve sighed. 

Well... there was no avoiding it now... Tony was coming over. Not only that, but he was coming over worried and concerned. 

Steve knew Tony always got worked up when he was worried and concerned. Steve also knew that dealing with a stressed out Tony would stress him out more. It always had. In fact, that's what lead to most of the fights they had. 

Since Steve knew he couldn't avoid it, he decided to ready himself for Tony's visit. He jumped in the shower and then changed into a new set of clothes. 

Right when he finished, Tony arrived at his door. 

Steve heard the knocking and went to answer the door. There stood Tony in all his glory. Tony was grinning, but in his eyes Steve could clearly see the worry.

Steve: Tony, come in. Steve said, motioning for Tony to come inside.

Tony: Thank you sir. Tony said sounding like JARVIS and bowing gracefully. Steve chuckled at that.

Tony entered and Steve closed and locked the door. 

Tony swiftly turned around when he heard Steve's chuckle.

Tony: Holy shit! We got a laugh! Yes! Tony exclaimed. 

Steve rolled his eyes. Even though Tony was a douchebag, he always managed to get a positive response out of Steve no matter what. 

The room got quiet for some time before Tony spoke again.

Tony: So, you wanna sit down and talk? He asked.

Steve: Yes. Yes, I'd like that. Steve replied.

Tony: Good. Tony said, as they both went to sit on the couch.

Tony tried to look Steve in the eyes, but he was keeping his head down. Tony decided to reach out, put his hand on Steve's chin and lift his head up.

The two were now looking directly into each other's eyes.

Tony: You know I'm here for you... right Steve? Tony asked.

Steve shivered and Tony noticed.

Steve: Y-yeah. I know that. Steve mumbled. 

Tony placed his hand on Steve's shoulder and rubbed it, trying hard to comfort him. 

Tony: Listen to me... You'll make it through this. Trust me. Tony said.

Steve: I do trust you. Steve replied, staring right into Tony's shimmering chocolate brown eyes. 

Tony stretched out his arms for a hug and Steve accepted laying himself on Tony's chest between his arms.

When they released each other, Tony looked around then back at Steve. He had an idea.

Tony: Hey... Tony said.

Steve: Yeah? Steve replied, his voice shaky.

Tony: I know this might be a little weird but... you wanna come stay with me? It's just that, well here you're all alone. Don't you need someone right now? Tony asked.

Steve nodded his head.

Steve: Yeah... yeah I do need somebody right now. Sure, I'd love to come stay with you Tony. Thanks for offering. It means a lot. Steve replied.

Tony: Not a problem. Come on. Tony said, motioning for Steve to come pack some of his things. 

Once Steve was all packed up, he and Tony started making their way to Stark Tower. 

Even though Steve was surprised by Tony's offer, he took it. 

Steve sat in the car with Tony, wondering where Tony's offer would go from here. 

Only time will tell...


	2. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Steve and Tony now staying under one roof, they begin to become more comfortable with each other. A heart to heart and special moments ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So I am back again with the second part of this story! I am very inspired by this pairing and I am really enjoying writing this story so far. :D

Steve was very excited when he and Tony pulled up to Stark tower. He was grinning from ear to ear. He had nothing but happy thoughts swimming around in his head. He was happy Tony was willing to help him escape the negative environment he was in. 

The car came to a stop and Tony got out and went to Steve's door, opening it for him and motioning for Steve to exit the vehicle. Steve snickered and did so, shaking his head at Tony's humor.

Steve went to the trunk of the car to grab his bags but Tony beat him to it. Steve was blown away with how incredibly sweet Tony was being towards him. In fact, it was hard for Steve to imagine Tony outside of a tough image. But the proof that Tony was more than that was beginning to reveal itself, slowly but surely.

After grabbing the bags, Tony motioned for Steve to follow him inside and he did. 

Before Steve could say anything to Tony he was off to place Steve's bags in the room he'd be staying in, which happened to be next to Tony's. 

Tony came back into the main room and walked up to Steve, smiling.

Tony: Okay, so your room is over there, right next to mine. Tony said, pointing to the room.

Steve nodded.

Steve: Sounds good. Steve said.

Tony: Soo, you can pretty much do whatever you want. Except go in the lab without me knowing. Is that clear? Tony raised his eyebrows and Steve instantly rolled his eyes at Tony's teasing tone. 

Steve: Yes sir. Steve said as he saluted Tony.

Tony then rolled his eyes.

Tony: Another rule. Don't be an ass. Tony said.

Steve: I won't if you won't. Steve said, using the voice of a child. 

Tony looked at Steve in shock.

Tony then stepped closer to Steve.

Tony put his finger up, as if to discipline Steve.

Tony: And never... do that with your voice... Again. Tony said boldly.

Steve shakingly nodded and gulped.

Steve's attraction to Tony was extremely strong and Tony barely gets close to anyone, so Tony's close proximity was hard for Steve to handle although he did manage to hold it together. 

Tony busted out in laugher, which made Steve jump out of his frozen state. 

Tony: What? Am I scaring you? Tony teased. 

Tony: Aww don't worry. I won't hurt you if you follow my rules. Tony winked, playfully slapping Steve's cheek repeatedly. 

Steve rolled his eyes, gulping again. Tony made him so damn nervous. He never knew what to do with himself when he was around him. He was a mess. 

Tony: So, you want something to eat? Tony asked.

Steve: Sure. Steve replied.

Tony cooked some dinner for the both of them and they sat in silence as they ate. 

After they were finished, they were both incredibly tired so they decided to go to bed.

As Steve headed to his room, he noticed that Tony was following him in. 

Steve: Uhh Tony... what are you doing? Steve asked.

Tony: What? I just want to make sure you get settled okay. Is that alright? Tony asked.

Steve: Sure. Steve smiled. 

Tony kept a close eye on Steve as he readied for bed, but he was nice enough to turn his eyes away when Steve changed into his pajamas. 

Steve then got under the covers and settled himself, trying to relax so he could fall asleep for the first time in a while. 

Tony noticed Steve had a saddened look on his face. Tony walked over to the bed and sat down, looking Steve in the eye.

Tony: Steve, what's wrong? Tony asked, placing a hand on Steve's thigh. 

Steve: I just can't stop thinking about Peggy. Steve answered, looking down to avoid Tony's gaze. He was afraid the concern in Tony's eyes would make him burst out in tears, and he didn't want to look weak in front of Tony. 

Tony sighed.

Tony: Listen, I know how you feel. After we broke up, it took me a while to stop thinking about Pepper. It wasn't easy, but I got through it. Part of the reason why was you. You helped me deal and I truly do appreciate that so now, I'm gonna help you. That's one reason I invited you to stay here. Tony said smiling.

Steve: You mean there's more than one reason you asked me to stay? Steve asked.

Tony: Yes there is. Tony nodded.

Steve: Well what other reason is there? Steve asked.

Tony: Well... I like being around you. Tony replied smiling softly. 

Steve blushed bright red. 

Steve: Thanks Tony. Steve said.

Tony: For what? Tony asked.

Steve: For everything. Steve replied.

Tony: Not a problem. Tony said.

Now, Steve knew he could sleep soundly. And it was all because of Tony. 

Tony leaned in for a hug and of course Steve accepted. As they released themselves from the hug, they smiled sweetly at each other. 

Tony: Goodnight Captain America. Tony said softly, winking.

Steve: Goodnight Iron Man. Steve giggled. 

Tony stood up from the bed and exited the room.

Tony: JARVIS, turn off all the lights. That was the last thing Steve heard that night before drifting off into a perfect sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The STONY feelz!!! They are perfect! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Damn! Aren't they hot together...? ;)
> 
> Next part coming soon! ;)
> 
> <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3


End file.
